


Your freckles are constellations that not even the sky can match

by Haxxaholic



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Pizza, benvolio is a cupcake, everyone loves pizza, mercutio is heartbroken, oh and benvolio has freckles, they eat pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxxaholic/pseuds/Haxxaholic
Summary: orMercutio is well on his way to be amazingly and utterly drunk at his best friend Romeo’s birthday party and guess what? He doesn't give a freaking damn about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SanSese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSese/gifts).



> From [the prompt](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/153751648509/its-330am-and-im-super-drunk-sitting-on-my) on Tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> _It’s 3:30am and I’m super drunk, sitting on my best friend’s kitchen floor, eating a pizza. And, oh hello best friend’s roommate. No you can’t have a slice! Get your own drunken pizza… Actually you’re cute, here take the whole thing!” AU_
> 
>  
> 
> No one beta this work and I am sorry for any mistakes. :3  
> Oh and don't mind the title, thank you.

Mercutio was well on his way to be amazingly and utterly drunk at his best friend Romeo’s birthday party and guess what? He didn’t give a freaking _damn_ about it. Just like he didn’t care that his boyfriend of two years, Sergio, decided he wanted to “take a break, you know? We should meet new people and see where it leads us.”. It apparently leaded him right in a bed with his classmate Pedro less than an hour later. _Fucker_. Mercutio should have known better after the first time he cheated on him. And the _three_ other times after it.

No, Mercutio didn’t need this guy in his life at all. Just like he didn’t need the nice, fancy ring he bought a few weeks ago anymore. He probably still could return it to the jewelry store or something. He didn’t know and didn’t want to think about it at the moment. What he wanted was to drink and _forget_ the last two years of his life with this motherfucking cheater.

Oh, he had tried to break up with him more than once but Sergio had a way to manipulate Mercutio into thinking _he_ was the wrong one and the one who should apologize. Mercutio thought that by marrying him everything would be back to when they first started dating. Never mind if they both were 19. Sergio was the love of his life -or so Mercutio thought- and he would have done anything for him. Not anymore. Seeing Pedro and Sergio together in his bed was the last straw for Mercutio. He was _finally_ single after two years. It deserved a celebration.

He opened a new bottle and looked at the people in the room. They all looked so happy - _disgusting_ he thought- and he wasn’t drunk enough to deal with them.

*

It was 3:30am and Mercutio was still drunk but not as much as an hour ago. He decided to take a break when the room started spinning and he thought about calling his ex. He wanted to be drunk and _forget_ about Sergio, _not_ calling him and crying for him to take him back. He was over the lying cheating bastard. No more beers for him until his brain finally decided to function normally again.

Instead of drinking, he was half-lying, half-sitting on Romeo’s kitchen floor and eating a cold pizza he stole in the fridge. Romeo had moved the party to somewhere else around 3am when the neighbors complained about the noise. His best friend didn’t even try to ask him to come along and just left him in the living room, surrounded by empty beer bottles. It seemed that Rosaline or Juliet or whatever was this week girl’s name was more important than his drunk and heartbroken best friend.

Mercutio didn’t mind, he had a giant tasty pizza, an empty flat and an unopened bottle of vodka all for himself.

He was enjoying another slice of pizza when a door opened somewhere in the flat soon followed by soft footsteps on the carpet floor. A short boy stepped inside the kitchen a few seconds later and froze when he noticed Mercutio right in the middle of the room.

Oh, right. Romeo’s new roommate was still there.

“Hello!” Mercutio said with a huge smile, still eating his pizza. “I am Mercutio, Romeo’s best friend in the entire world.”

The boy kept staring at him but at least didn’t look like he was about to call the cops anymore.

“Benvolio.” He finally said and then, after another pause, added. “Why aren’t you with Romeo? What are you doing on the kitchen’s floor?”

Mercutio shrugged and took another slice of pizza. He wasn’t looking at Benvolio; he didn’t care about him. His pizza was more important. Pepperoni was the best thing ever, better than boys, he was sure of it. “Forgot about me.” He ate another bite. “And eating an amazing pizza.”

Benvolio watched the drunk boy on his kitchen’s floor who was happily eating a cold pizza, not minding he was making a mess on his white tank top.

He looked inoffensive enough so Benvolio finally asked “Can I join you?”

Mercutio shrugged once again. “Your kitchen.” Benvolio smiled and went to sit next to him. He made a move to take a slice of pizza but Mercutio immediately moved it out of the other boy’s reach. “My pizza.”

Benvolio raised an eyebrow, crossed his arms and pouted. “Your pizza?”

Mercutio nodded and finally  _looked_ at Romeo’s roommate. He had a mop of short unruly jet black hair, nice chocolate eyes and _god_ , freckles all over his nose. He had an oversize hoodie and comfy looking pants on. The boy was cute, really, _really_ cute.

“You are cute.” Mercutio needed to tell him. “Really cute.”

Benvolio blushed and avoided the older boy's eyes. Cute _and_ adorable, Mercutio internally groaned. “You are drunk.”

“ _Maybe_ but you are still cute.” Mercutio replied with a smile. He moved the pizza back in front of him. “You can have some pizza. Here.”

He was still blushing when he took a slice but Mercutio could see he was trying really hard to not smile. “Thank you for allowing me to eat my own pizza.”

Mercutio beamed. “You are welcome.”

Benvolio giggled and oh _no nonono_ , he had _dimples_ too.

“We are now friends.” At Benvolio’s silent question -god damn, he had an expressive stupid adorable face- Mercutio added. “I don’t share my pizza with everyone, you know.” And wiggled an eyebrow.

The boy giggled once again before seriously saying “Okay then I understand. We are friends.”

Mercutio finally moved from his half-lying position to sit crisscross applesauce in front of Benvolio. He needed to know more about this adorable ball of cuteness that was Romeo’s new roommate.

“Let’s talk about you, Benvolio.”

The boy beamed and started talking. Mercutio was immediately and completely smitten.

*

When Romeo came back to his flat, a few hours later, he found his best friend and his roommate sleeping on the kitchen floor, surrounded by an empty pizza box and a few bottle of juice. He didn’t even try to understand and immediately went to bed.

*

** Bonus **

“Your freckles are constellations that not even the sky can match.”

Benvolio blushed and tried to hide his face but Mercutio didn’t let him and instead he kissed the shorter boy’s nose.

“I am pretty sure I read this on some hipster poster somewhere.” He finally managed to say. Mercutio laughed and took Benvolio in his arms.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Love.”

Benvolio rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything else and hugged his boyfriend back, slowly falling asleep.

The movie on the television was long forgotten along with the half empty pizza box on the table in front of them. 

Mercutio sighed and softly kissed the top of Benvolio’s head. He was finally happy after months and months of struggles. All thanks to an adorable ball of sunshine called Benvolio.

And a lot of pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Cassy ♥
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I know I totally described Romeo from Newsies when I described Benvolio.. I ain't even sorry. :3~~


End file.
